Take a Chance
by GossipChii
Summary: One-Shot. O se lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida.


Bueno, hace TANTO que no escribo nada que se siente extraño regresar. Pero con el anuncio de Digimon Adventure tri me decidí volver a ver las primeras dos temporadas y sus respectivos OVAs y me entró un sentimiento de nostalgia muy fuerte de volver a este sitio, así que aquí estoy. Y quizá siga publicando, quizá sólo vuelva como lectora, pero he vuelto. Creo que la última vez que publiqué algo fue hace 3 años, es increíble.

En fin, los dejo con este pequeño drabble. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, créanme, lo he intentado.

* * *

 **Take a Chance**

Cuando Sora se estaba lavando las manos se tomó dos segundos para analizar su reflejo. Se veía ridícula, su delantal estaba completamente manchado de harina y su cabello lo llevaba en un moño, recordó porque siempre lo llevaba suelto. Sonrió, ya que a pesar de sentirse y verse ridícula se sentía feliz, nerviosa sí, pero finalmente feliz.

Pensó que existen ocasiones en que uno tiene que tomar riesgos, y ahí estaba ella, tomando el riesgo más grande que había tomado en su vida.

— ¿En serio, Sora? ¿Pusiste tu vida en peligro tantas veces en el Digimundo y este es el riesgo más grande que has tomado en tu vida?—Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a recoger todos los ingredientes que estaban tirados sobre la mesa. Miró el reloj y suspiró, quedaban un par de horas para que el concierto de los Teenage Wolves comenzara y su corazón dio un brinco.

—Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte, te ves muy pálida— Piyomon salió de su cuarto, provocando que Sora saltara—. Tranquila, ¡te aseguro que le encantará!—Intentó alentar su compañera emplumada.

—Eso esperó, Piyomon—Sora intentó sonreír, pero comenzó a recordarse porque específicamente en ese momento creía que era el riesgo más grande que había tomado en su vida, y tomó asiento.

Si rechazaba su pastel, todo cambiaría. Ya no podrían caminar juntos después de su entrenamiento de Tenis y su práctica con la banda, ya no podrían pasar horas en casa de Taichi jugando videojuegos, ya no podría ir a todos y cada uno de sus conciertos en primera fila. Ya no se daría el lujo de sentarse a su lado mientras veían una película y compartir el silencio de su compañía, de pasarse la tarde estudiando, de que la acompañara a las clases de Ikebana de su mamá los sábados por la mañana, de que la esperara fuera de su salón después de clases. Simplemente ya no podrían continuar siendo los amigos que habían sido por los últimos 4 años sin que se tornara incómodo.

Pero ya se había convencido a sí misma, había tenido esa conversación consigo misma muchas noches por los últimos meses y había tomado una decisión. Y es que valía la pena tomar el riesgo, valía la pena comprobar si sus sospechas habían sido acertadas y existía una remota posibilidad de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. O se lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

Aún no comprendía en que momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado, en que momento había dejado de verlo como aquel niño serio pero que la entendía que había conocido años atrás. Simplemente un día se encontró a sí misma escuchando uno de sus demos e imaginando como sería que le tomará la mano al caminar, y supo que no podía dejar que esto se quedara meramente en su imaginación.

La alarma, indicando que el pastel estaba listo la sacó de sus pensamientos y lentamente se paró para sacarlo del horno. Estaba perfecto.

—¡Huele delicioso, Sora!—Piyomon voló hasta su lado, acercándose peligrosamente al pastel—. ¿Estás segura que no nos lo podemos quedar?

—Te diré algo—Dijo Sora en el tono maternal que usaba cuando no quería lastimar a alguien—. Te preparare uno especial en otra ocasión, pero este se lo tengo que entregar hoy—Piymon asintió, aunque se le veía muy confundida.

—Los humanos tienen costumbres muy extrañas—Eso causo que Sora sonriera ampliamente, su compañera no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Ya es tarde—La pelirroja colocó el pastel en una caja verde, y con cuidado puso un moño rojo para sellarla. Tomo su abrigo azul y su bufanda rosa, y tras un largo suspiro, se puso en camino hacia dónde sería su concierto. _El de Yamato._

* * *

 **Notas**

Corto, sin mucha historia, lo sé. Pero siempre quise escribir algo así. Si les gustó no olviden dejar **Review**.

Los amo criaturas del señor xx


End file.
